It Gets Better
by Kyra5972
Summary: Puck's Juvie sentence gets reduced to community service…that he completes working with the Trevor Project.  One night he answers a call that shakes him to his core.


**Title:** It Gets Better

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The song is 'It Gets Better' sung by the stars of Broadway.

**Summary:** Puck's Juvie sentence gets reduced to community service…that he completes working with the Trevor Project. One night he answers a call that shakes him to his core.

**Pairings:** Puck/Kurt friendship

**Spoilers:** Up through 2.04 'Duets'

**Warnings:** Attempted Suicide

**A/N:** If you haven't heard the song, you definitely need to go listen to it! It's amazing!

* * *

Puck yawned and stretched his stiff muscles. He'd been sitting in this chair for almost three hours already and he was ready for a break. Standing up and walking around a bit, knowing he couldn't wander too far in case the phone on his desk rang, Puck had to admit to himself that this was definitely better than serving his time in Juvie. Thankfully, because he hadn't been drunk, driving, or the one to actually snatch the ATM, just stupid enough to hang out with dumbasses who _would_ do that, Puck's sentence had been reduced and he ended up simply doing community service hours instead of time in Juvie. Granted, it was a _lot_ of hours, but it was better than Juvie. His initial reaction to finding out his hours would be filled working with the Trevor Project had been '_You're kidding…_' but he was finding that he actually really liked working with the Trevor Project. He liked knowing that he was making a difference and helping people.

He couldn't believe how cruel some people could be. Sure, he hadn't exactly been the nicest person in the world and had bullied Kurt Hummel and called him names for being gay, but he had never taken it to some of the levels he'd heard about working the phones for the Trevor Project. He could only hope he had never made Hummel feel the way some of the callers he'd talked to over the last month had felt. He'd considered apologizing to Hummel, but wasn't really sure how well that would be received and he didn't want to have to explain what had made him decide to apologize; no one actually knew where he was doing his community service.

Quickly turning back to his desk as the phone rang, Puck flopped down in his chair before answering. "Trevor Project."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line and Puck was about to ask if the caller was still there before a small voice came down the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Puck replied, his voice steady and calming as he had gotten used to making it since he started working the hotline.

"I…I've never called in or anything like this before," the voice said, sounding nervous and unsure, "but…I…I just need someone to talk to."

Puck smiled slightly on his end of the phone. "That's okay, it's what we're here for," he said reassuringly.

There was a deep breath on the other end of the line and another moment of silence, but Puck just waited patiently for the guy to gather his thoughts.

"I…I'm just so tired," the guy started. "I'm tired of being bullied and being treated differently just because I like boys. I'm out at school and it gets me a lot of crap, ya know? The jocks bully me, shove me into lockers, throw me in the dumpsters, call me names, that kind of stuff. I've been bullied as long as I can remember. It got better about a year ago when I kinda became sort of friends with a couple of the jocks. One of the jocks I became friends with…Well, I kinda had more than friendly feelings for. I was majorly crushing on him and it really wasn't much of a secret. Pretty much everyone knew. Though, I really didn't think he did, he seemed so oblivious, ya know?"

"I take it he wasn't?" Puck asked sympathetically, already know this story wasn't going to end well.

"Apparently not. He acted like he didn't know all year, never said anything about even having a hint that I liked him," the guy told him. "Then around the end of the school year, he pretty much blew up at me. Told me he knew about my crush. Called everything in my room 'faggy' and called me a faggot." His breath hitched and Puck could hear a sniffle over the line, like the other boy was trying to hold back his tears. "I thought he was my friend, but then he went and called me that… Well, safe to say my crush died a painful and messy death real quick. He apologized later, and since no one but my dad actually knew what happened…well, I forgave him. Then this year…"

"Take your time," Puck said as he heard the other boy sniffle again. "I have plenty of time, however long it takes, okay?"

There was another pause as he heard the other boy taking deep breaths and sniffling slightly. After a few minutes, the soft voice was back.

"This year, there's a new guy at school," the guy continued. "And he's cute, ya know? So when we got this project to work on that we needed partners for…I asked him. He said yes and I thought everything was great. But then my former crush…he pretty much guilted me into not doing the project with the new guy. He told me that I needed to back off, that I didn't know to take no for an answer. Said that working with me would kill the new guy's reputation and that he'd end up getting beaten up and bullied and thrown in the dumpster if he worked with me. So I told the new guy he didn't have to work with me, that he could find another partner."

"Did he?" Puck asked, prompting the other boy when the line went silent once more.

"Yeah, the head cheerleader," the other boy replied. "When I told my dad what my former crush said…I thought my dad was cool with me being gay, but…He said that my former crush was right. I didn't think…I just liked him, you know? I didn't think I was being too pushy or whatever. I didn't know I was doing anything wrong." He sniffled loudly again and when he started talking once more, Puck could tell that he'd lost the fight against his tears. "After that…After what my former crush and my dad said, I just…I kinda pulled away. I didn't want to be too pushy. I decided I just had to get used to being alone, there's no way I'm going to be anything but alone in this town. And I…I just can't take it anymore…"

Puck's eyes narrowed slightly and he sat up straighter at the obvious hitch in the other boy's voice. "Hey, you listen to me okay? You didn't do anything wrong, okay? Your friend should have told you he wasn't interested instead of acting like he didn't know and stringing you along. You have the right to be interested in whoever you're interested in, if your interest makes them uncomfortable, they should say so. Just because you like boys instead of girls doesn't mean you should have to keep your feelings secret and that you shouldn't be able to express them just like any straight boy would. And your friend had no right to tell you that you couldn't do that project with the new guy; that's the new guy's decision. You should never be afraid to be yourself, because someday, someone out there's going to love you for you, but if you hide, how will they know they've met you? So just be yourself, don't let them get you down, and just remember that it _will_ get better."

There was another long silence on the other end of the line before Puck heard a loud sob.

"I…I think I did something stupid…" the boy said through loud sobs.

Puck motioned to the guy at the other end of the cubicle, James, Puck though his name was. "What did you do?" he asked gently, noticing how James sat up and paid attention at the question.

"I…" the boy's breath hitched as he started crying even harder, "I t-took a b-bunch of pills."

Puck's eyes went wide as he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "When did you take them?" he asked.

"J-just before I called," the boy answered through his tears.

"Okay, I need you to give me your address, okay? We're going to get someone out there to help you," Puck said soothingly, quickly writing down the address and pushing it toward James so the other guy could call for an ambulance. Ignoring James's voice as he called 911, Puck turned his attention back to the boy on the phone. "Hey, there's an ambulance on the way, okay? I just need you to stay with me until they get there."

"But I'm so tired," the boy replied as the sounds of his tears started to slow, along with his breathing.

"Hey, hey, none of that!" Puck exclaimed. "Come on, talk to me. What do you wanna talk about? We can talk about whatever you want."

"Can you sing to me?" the boy asked softly. "I like music…"

"Sure thing," Puck replied. "What do you want to hear?"

"Mmmm…Don't care," the boy said. "Whatever you want."

"Okay, but stay with me, okay?"

The boy made a soft sound that was probably supposed to sound like an agreement but sounded more noncommittal than anything.

Puck thought for a moment before remembering the song he'd been hearing a lot since he started working with the Trevor Project and started singing softly so that he could still hear the other boy's breathing even over his own singing.

"_Hey friend_

_When you feel like you're alone_

_And the world throws out a lot of hate_

_It's not the end_

_You're not out there on your own_

_There's still so much in life to celebrate_

_Just look up_

'_Cause those skies are gonna clear_

_There's so much more than just the here and now_

_Just look up_

'_Cause a better day is here_

_Tomorrow feel the sunlight shining down_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The pain will let up, let up, let up_

_If you fall just get up, get up, get up_

_Ohh, 'cause there's another way_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter_

_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter_

_Ohh, just live to see that day_

_Yeah, live to see that day_

_Live to see that day_"

Puck cut off just before the second verse as he heard the other boy's breath hitch yet again before there was a loud clattering noise and the line went dead. Jerking the phone away from his ear he stared at it for a second before turning his panicked gaze to look at James.

"I...It cut off. What do I do?" he asked as he looked at the older man.

"The ambulance should be there about now," James said, "there's not really anything you can do now. The EMTs and the hospital will let us know what happens, but we probably won't find out for a while. Why don't you go ahead and go home early today? I'll mark you down for all of your scheduled hours and you can take the rest of the night off. I know this is the first call you've had that ended like this, the first call you've had to call for a rescue on, so go ahead and take the rest of the night to deal with it, okay?"

"I…" Puck hesitated for a moment before nodding slightly and taking a shaky breath, trying to breathe deeply and calm his nerves. Standing up slowly from his chair, Puck froze as his gaze landed on the address he had written down. He knew that address. He hadn't realized it earlier, so focused was he on getting the other boy help, but he knew that address. Lunging for the trash can, Puck barely made it before his stomach emptied itself of everything he'd eaten that day.

"Hey, you okay?" James asked, sounding concerned.

Puck looked up and could see the concern clear on the older man's face. Shaking his head, he stood up once again and glanced at the address once more before looking back to James. "Can…Can someone take me to the hospital?" he asked.

James frowned at him. "We can't-"

"I know him," Puck said, cutting James off. "The guy on the phone, I know him. I go to school with him. I'm in Glee Club with him. I…I just…Please?"

James looked unsure for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Alright. I'll get someone to take you to the hospital."

"Thanks," Puck replied softly.

Thirty minutes later one of the volunteers with the Project dropped him off in front of the hospital and Puck quickly made his way inside and to the front desk.

"Hi. Can you tell me what room Kurt Hummel is in?" Puck asked, not even bothering to try and flirt with the receptionist even though she was both young and hot.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked as she glanced up at him.

Puck shook his head. "No. I…I'm a friend."

"Then I can't tell you anything," the nurse stated. "Sorry."

"Look, he's in here for attempted suicide," Puck said, looking at the nurse pleadingly, "I was on the phone with him when he…" He paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down once more. "Please, I just need to make sure he's okay."

The nurse stared at him for a moment, biting her lip in indecision before glancing around and making sure no one was watching before nodding. "Alright, but you didn't get this from me," she said as she quickly looked Kurt up in the computer and wrote the room number down before sliding the paper across the desk to Puck. "Seriously, I could lose my job for giving you that."

Puck nodded. "Thank you."

He quickly made his way through the halls to the right room. Pausing in the doorway, he looked in and saw Kurt lying in the hospital bed looking even paler than normal, chest rising and falling steadily as he slept. Or at least, Puck really hoped he was just sleeping. Slowly walking into the room, Puck settled himself into chair next to Kurt's bed. He fidgeted slightly for a moment before reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his own.

Puck sat with Kurt in silence for a few minutes before the silence, broken only by the beep of the machines monitoring Kurt, got to him. Humming softly to himself just to break the quiet, it took Puck a few bars before he realized he was humming 'It Gets Better.' When he realized the song he was humming, he switched to singing softly; singing to Kurt even though the other boy couldn't hear him.

Reaching the second verse once more, Puck sat up a little more in his seat as he noticed Kurt starting to shift slightly as though he were beginning to wake up. Watching Kurt closely, Puck continued to sing.

"_Hey friend_

_We used to feel like you_

_No end in sight_

_Fearing every day_

_Just defend the part of you that's true_

_Find yourself and you will find the way_

_Don't give up_

_Just take another look_

_And you can shine_

_It's time you took the stage_

_Don't give up_

'_Cause your life is like a book_

_All you got to do is turn the page_

_There are friends yet to meet_

_There are songs to be sung_

_There are beautiful sunsets_

_And battles are won_

_There's love to be found if you just stick around_

_Don't give up your life has just begun_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The pain will let up, let up, let up_

_If you fall just get up, get up, get up_

_Ohh, 'cause there's another way_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter_

_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter_

_Ohh, just live to see that day_"

There were a couple repetitions of the chorus left to the song, but Puck trailed off as Kurt's eyes slowly blinked open, the other boy looking confused as he took in the bright lights of the hospital room. As Kurt turned to look at Puck, he looked even more confused when he saw who was sitting next to him and holding his hand.

"Hey," Puck greeted softly.

"Puck?" Kurt asked, his confusion more than evident. "What are you…?"

"You scared the hell out of me," Puck stated calmly. "You know that, right?"

Kurt just looked even more confused. "I…what?" he asked.

"I'm doing my community service with the Trevor Project," Puck explained. "I was on the phone with you when you…"

"Oh, God…" Kurt muttered, going even paler and looking vaguely sick as he stared at Puck in shock.

There was a few moments of silence before Puck looked over at Kurt once more.

"Why did you… Why didn't you call first?" Puck asked softly.

"I…" Kurt shrugged slightly. "I honestly don't know. Didn't really think about it, I guess. Or maybe I just wasn't thinking at all."

"Where's your dad?" Puck asked, slightly hesitant. "Shouldn't he be here?"

Kurt looked away and swallowed thickly. "He uh, he went to some sports thing with Finn a few hours away tonight. It's why I was alone. And kind of part of the reason I decided to… I mean, even after everything that happened, he's still doing these father/son type things with Finn and…They didn't even invite me. I probably wouldn't have gone anyway, but it would have been nice if they had at least bothered to invite me…" Kurt squeezed his eyes closed tightly as tears started to well up, shaking his head as he tried not to cry.

Puck squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

Kurt shrugged. "Not your fault."

Puck sighed softly. "Look, I know we aren't like, close friends or anything, but I'd kind of like to change that. I mean, I know was an ass to you for…a long time. I'm sorry about that, too. Working with the Trevor Project…I'm just really sorry I was ever such a douche to you. So, if you'd want, I'd kind of like to try to start over, be friends. Ya know, if you want."

Kurt stared at Puck in shock, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he simply nodded. "Alright."

Puck smiled for a moment before turning serious. "So, I know we've only been friends for about…thirty seconds, but…Please don't ever do that again. If you feel like…You can talk to me, okay? Any time, day or night, you can call me if you need me, okay? And I don't want you to wait until it gets this bad again. Even if you just want to call and bitch about Rachel or Finn, or talk about Glee or, I don't know, gush about Sam," Puck grinned as Kurt flushed a bright red, "I'm assuming he's the cute new guy you mentioned? So really, if you need or even just want to talk, you can call me, okay?"

Kurt simply studied Puck for a moment, searching his face for any sign that Puck wasn't serious. After a moment, he smiled softly and nodded slightly. "Okay."

Puck grinned happily at his new friend before letting his grin turn mischievous. "So how about Sam's mouth, huh? I bet that guy could give a killer blow job."

Puck burst out laughing as Kurt blushed bright red and started sputtering in shock and embarrassment. As he watched Kurt trying to compose himself, Puck knew that, yeah, it _does_ get better. And he was going to make sure it got better for Kurt.

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you all liked it! Review please? And go listen to the song! You can easily find it on Youtube, just search for 'It Gets Better (Broadway sings for the Trevor Project)'

**~ Kyra**


End file.
